Crushes
by Spudthulhu
Summary: Crush talk between two best friends takes a turn for the worst in the best way imaginable. Len/Miku -Warning: Really dumb-


"Humph! Well maybe you should just ask him! I mean he's so obviously into you!" Miku Hatsune said mildly loudly to her best friend, Rin Kagamine.

Rin buried her face in her hands and let out a whine, "There's no way I could do that ugh I never should've told you I had a crush on him in the first place!" She said as she flopped over and rocked from side to side.

"You totally know if you had a chance to go back and stop yourself you wouldn't," Miku said, sticking her tongue out at Rin, a pillow being flung harshly at her face, her surprise causing herself to fall backwards onto the floor they were currently sitting on, next to Rin's bed.

"DoN'T MAKE THINGS UP I MOST DEFINITELY WOULD!"

Miku just laughed and flung the pillow lightheartedly back, "Trust me, you totally wouldn't! Without my help you wouldn't even have gotten that first study date!"

"That wasn't a daTE IT WAS A SESSION!" Rin whined some more, causing Miku to laugh more.

Rin flung another pillow at Miku with a huff and then cried at her, "Well what about you don't you have a crush on anyone?!"

Miku immediately stopped laughing and went completely still, her face going red "I-I mean… Uh… O-of course not! I'd tell you if I did!" Miku said with a pout, turning her head to the side.

"I know that loo~k! There IS someone!" Rin practically screeched and was about to leap onto Miku to tickle her into submission when the door opened suddenly.

"Rin where did my shampoo get to?" the blond boy that had opened the door asked. Said boy was Len Kagamine, Rin's twin brother, and he was most notably standing there completely wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist, not noticing the teal haired girl in the room.

Said teal haired girl had heard the door open and had glanced up to look, going even stiller and suddenly going much muuuuch redder at the sight her eyes met. It wasn't helped at all by the fact that she couldn't seem to rip her eyes from him. Rin quickly noticed her friend's behaviour and made a mental note to herself with an evil smirk before tending to her brother.

"I needed it for something. Uh… Hold on come in I'll find it," Rin said as she stood up and walked to her dresser and sorted through the things piled on it.

"What in the world would you need my shampoo for?" Len asked, sounding mildly annoyed, walking over to Rin's bed and sitting down on the edge.

"I had a costume wig I needed to wash and I wanted it to smell minty!" Rin said with a giggle, look at Miku through her mirror, who had yet to be noticed by her brother and was most definitely enjoying the scene, whether or not she'd admit to it later, though she probably would, despite how red looked, her nerves clearly keeping her completely still, almost statuelike.

"Could've at least put it back," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Cept by the time I was finished I was reaaally tired and didn't have the energy to do anything but sleep," she said with a grin as her brother lazily looked around the room.

"You could've put it back in the morning. Hey, Miku," he said nonchalantly, Miku in turn nodded stiffly at him.

It took a second but then Len let out an almost girlish shriek as he suddenly lept up into the air, leaping onto it and stumbling about, losing grip of the towel as he fell onto it. "M-M-MIKU!" he said, his voice squealy, his face bright red. Miku's face had gone even redder and she'd snapped her hands to her face instinctively as the towel had fallen. It took another second for Len to realize that he wasn't covered and he snatched at the blankets, quickly wrapping them around himself.

"H-H-HOW L-LONG HAVE Y-YOU BEEN THERE?!" He asked frantically, his face growing even redder.

"TH-THE WHOLE TIME!" Miku practically cried out.

"R-RIN YOU H-HAVE TO TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE BRINGING M-MIK-! Y-YOUR FRIENDS OVER!" Len yelled, still much more high pitched than you'd expect his voice to be able to go.

Rin just started laughing hysterically. "O-OH MY GOD! J-JUST MAKE O-OUT ALREADY!" She forced out, trying to stop her laughing.

Both of them glared at her, their faces about as red as they could get.

"W-Whatever I didn't need my s-stupid shampoo an-anyway!" Len said as he practically raced out of there, Rin still laughing, Miku sitting there looking like a statue again.

After several minutes, both of them had calmed down considerably. When Rin had finally stopped laughing she crawled over to Miku who was finally starting to relax and whispered in her ear, "So my brother, huh?"

Miku just let out an eep and practically jumped into the air several feet.

Rin laughed again and said, "Don't worry! Len totally likes you, too! He never shuts up about you sometimes, it's insane!"

Miku was about to retort when someone else did it for her.

"I-I do not! I like n-never talk about her!" Len said, his head peeking through the door, "A-Anyway I was just coming t-to trade your bl-blanket for my towel."

Miku, in a sudden burst of bravery, hopped up and grabbed the towel, walking over to give it to him. He took it with a soft smile. And next thing he knew he'd leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips before shooting back and then running down the hall to the bathroom, his face completely red. Miku practically collapsed into the discarded blanket, managing to catch herself before she hit the floor, the door swinging open as she tried to lean on it for support, causing her to fall with a loud crash anyway.

"I TOTALLY KNEW IIIIT!" Rin sang, doing a little dance.

Miku just laid there in a daze.

* * *

**Wow if you actually finished that I'm sorry?  
Idk this is probably really dumb but I wanted to write about those two dorks and it's like 2AM and it was a long day at work and idk. I also didn't go back and read through it again cause yeah I want to pretend it's even slightly good.**

**I hope you enjoyed anyway and please be gentle with reviews. (I still get really anxious when I see I have a new one.) Like you can tell me it's bad but like, say it as nice as you can? Idk, be gentle I cry easily.**

**But anyway I love writing about these two losers wow they're really cute and I hope I did okay with personalities, idk I don't really have much to base them off and also Rin was really hard, too and research didn't help me much. But yeah, I love writing them and you'll probably be getting a lot more of them from me in the future, as I have a few ideas. (I still really want to do the idea I mentioned in Leek Cookies that follows the 1, 2, Fanclub thing like Leek Cookies was supposed to /laughs)**

**Anyway, yes, thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed!  
*Hearts*  
**

**~Spuddy**


End file.
